I Need you Here Tonight
by wallACEwho
Summary: When Marian Fitzwalter needs a flatmate the most unexpected person turns up on her doorstep.
1. I Need you Here Tonight

Authors Note: Everything belongs to the BBC or Kelly Clarkson

Well here's my first attempt at writing Robin Hood. I hope you all enjoy it. The title is taken from the song Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory

Happy Reading

**I Need You here Tonight **

"Guy" Marian Fitzwalter said desperately "don't go."

"I'm sorry Marian" Guy Gisbourne said picking up his suitcase "it's just not working. I'm really sorry." With that he kissed on the forehead and walked out of the flat.

Marian rushed for the phone and hit speed dial "Jaq" she said quietly "he left. Could you come over?"

A half hour later Marian was sitting on the sofa as her best friend Saffiya 'Jaq' Sarcen made coffee. "So what happened" Jaq asked as she joined Marian on the sofa "last thing I knew you and Guy were going strong."

"We were" Marian said "but I came home to find him packing."

"What did he say" Jaq said pulling her legs up under her "did he explain."

"He just said it wasn't working." Marian wept "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean" Jaq asked confused.

Marian gestured around her "well look at this place. There's no way I can afford to keep it by myself. But I don't want to move."

"Well there is one thing I can think of" Jaq suggested slowly.

"What" Marian said quickly "tell me?"

"You could always get a flat mate."

* * *

Meanwhile Robert 'Robin' Locksley pulled his motorbike over to the side of the road and stared at the Welcome sign for the town of Knighton. It had been two years since he had last been here. To be honest he had never expected to come back but strangely he had found himself drawn there. So here he was astride his motorcycle in the pouring rain. "_I hope Much_ _is up_" he thought to himself before kicking the bike into gear and roaring off down the road.

A few minutes later Robin stopped in front of a house and stopping his bike picked up his backpack and knocked on the door. A few minutes later it opened,

"Robin" the man said in surprise "what are you doing here."

"Hey Much" Robin said "can I come in."

Much Millerson moved out of the way "come on in" he said "where have you been."

"Around" Robin replied "sorry I haven't written in a while."

"Its okay" Much said quietly "you're hear now and that's what matters."

"Much" a female voice said "who is it."

Robin cocked an eyebrow "company Much. I can always come back later."

Much shook his head "no it's fine. It's just."

"Much" a woman said descending the stairs "what's happening."

Much gulped "Eve this is Robin Locksley. Robin this is Eve. My wife"

Robin's face broke into a humungous grin "you got married. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you weren't exactly easy to reach" Much said quietly.

Robin rubbed the back of his head "I guess you've got a point there. I'm sorry."

"So you're the Robin, Much is always going on about" Eve said walking towards the pair.

Much blushed "only the good stuff I promise" he interrupted.

Robin smiled "I'm sure. Well congratulations."

"So where have you been Robin" Eve asked.

"Traveling" Robin replied "I had some problems a couple of years ago and decided to see the world."

"Are you back permanently"

Robin shook his head "not sure at the moment. I'm around for the foreseeable future though."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Much asked.

"No. Hopefully I can find a hotel of some sort. I'm not really sure cause you were my first stop."

"Well you can stay here" Eve said "We've got room."

"You sure."

She nodded "any friend of Much's is a friend of mine."

"Well thank you" Robin said picking up his bag and following Much up the stairs.

"So" Much asked as they entered the spare bedroom "you never really explained before but why did you leave."

"Doesn't really matter" Robin said quickly "I'm over it."

Much plowed on regardless "was it something to do with…."

"Stop it okay" Robin said angrily "just stop it."

Much looked away "sorry man I didn't"

Robin laid a hand on his best friends shoulder "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Much smiled "I'll see you in the morning"

Robin nodded "thanks again mate."

"Anytime."

* * *

The next morning Robin came downstairs and sat himself at the kitchen island before tugging out his wallet and taking a picture out. It was a ritual he had perfected over the last two years. The picture was of him and a beautiful woman. The pair were both smiling. Flipping the photo over Robin stared at the date and the message scrawled on the back.

_Robin_

_Thanks for the day out._

_All my love_

_XXXX_

_F_

Robin sighed and propped the picture up against the fruit bowl.

"Hey" Much said wandering into the kitchen "is that."

Robin snatched the picture up and stuffed back into his pocket "leave it Much."

Much nodded "what ever you say man."

A few miles away Marian and Jaq were having a clear out of Marian's apartment.

"Why are we doing this again" Jaq asked as she moved another box into the living room.

"Because it's a good stress reliever" Marian replied "also if Guy comes back I want all his stuff in one place so I don't go hunting."

Jaq shrugged "fine" she checked her watch "Will should be round in a few minutes so we could leave the heavy stuff till then."

Marian nodded "is he brining Allan"

"Yup" Jaq said "so we can leave the really heavy stuff to him."

Marian laughed "so how are things going between you and Scarlet."

Jaq blushed "fine. So" she said changing the subject "any luck finding a room mate."

"What's this I hear about a roommate" Allan Dale said as he entered the room followed closely by Will Scarlet.

"Marian needs a roommate" Jaq said before Marian could stop her.

"Why" Will asked confused.

Marian swallowed "Guy left" she said finally.

Allan gathered up his friend in a hug "that's tough Marian" he said "want me to go kick his ass."

Marian laughed and smiled "thanks Allan but I'm okay. Let's just get on with the cleaning okay."

Allan and Will both nodded and a few minutes later the four friends were busy cleaning.

"Hey" Will said half an hour later holing up a framed photo "what's this."

Marian walked over "Oh" she said "I forgotten I had that."

"Well who is it" Allan asked looking closely at the photo "I don't think I've ever seen them before"

"It doesn't matter" Marian said taking the frame and setting it on a shelf "it was over a long time ago."

* * *

Later when Allan and Will had left Jaq and Marian settled down with some hot chocolate.

"So" Jaq said casting her eyes towards the photo "that photo."

"What about it" Marian said absentmindedly.

"It's him isn't it? The guy from two years ago."

Marian looked up and nodded "yeah that's him."

"What happened between you two?"

Marian looked away "leave it Jaq. Please."

Jaq nodded "fine. But if you ever want to tell me I'm here okay."

"Thanks" Marian said "I'll remember that."

An hour later Jaq too had left and Marian was alone in the apartment. After washing up the mugs she went back into the living room and settled down to read her book. After a few minutes she stood up and took down the photograph. It was of her and a sandy haired man. Both of them were smiling.

Taking the back off the frame Marian pulled out the photo and turned it over. Slowly she read the words on the back.

_Marian_

_You have my heart now and forever._

_XXXX_

_L_

Putting the photo back into the frame Marian replaced the photo on the shelf before picking up the remote for her CD player. Turning it on she went back to her book.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**

**Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long**

**He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take**

**Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster**

**Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster**

* * *

A few weeks later Robin was sitting at the kitchen island reading a book when he heard Much and Eve return from the Doctor. Eve hadn't been feeling to well recently

so she had gone to have a check up.

"How is she" Robin asked as Much entered the kitchen noting the excited look on his friends face.

"Well" Much said "I really should let her tell you herself."

"Much" Eve called from the other room "tell him before you explode."

Much smiled "Eve's pregnant. I'm going to be a Dad."

Robin jumped up and enveloped his friend in a hug. "Congratulations mate. Well done."

"Thanks Robin. Umm could I talk to you upstairs?"

Robin nodded "sure."

Once upstairs Much turned "I'm sorry to do this Robin but with the baby and everything thing's are going to get a little hectic around here and I was wondering if you could."

Robin grinned "you need me to move out. Sure man I'll find a place."

Much grinned "thanks mate."

A few minutes later Robin flicked through to the classified section of the local paper and one particular advert caught his eye.

_Single Female seeks flat mate of either sex to share a large roomy apartment on the north side of Knighton. All mod cons._

_Please ring either 0967 854 346 to set up an appointment or call between the hours of 5 and 10 at:_

_Castle Towers. _

_Flat 12_

_Knighton _

_KE2 7RG._

Robin looked at his watch and stood up "Much" he called "I'm going out."

A few minutes later Robin pulled his motorcycle up outside Castle Towers and making his way to flat twelve knocked on the door.

Marian opened it and nearly fell over when she saw who was on the other side "you" she gasped.

Robin's face fell "you" he replied his face a picture of shock.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	2. On the Doorstep

Authors Note: I own nothing except my imagination.

Sorry for the delay. I've spent the last couple of days working on various projects. Not the best chapter but I hope you'll enjoy.

Happy Reading

**On the Doorstep **

_A few minutes later Robin pulled his motorcycle up outside Castle Towers and making his way to flat twelve knocked on the door._

_Marian opened it and nearly fell over when she saw who was on the other side "you" she gasped._

_Robin's face fell "you" he replied his face a picture of shock._

"Robin" Marian said slowly before pushing the door closed.

Robin quickly stuck his foot in the door to stop it from closing completely "Fitz" he said quietly "I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that" Marian screamed retreating into the apartment.

"Marian" Robin replied following her "listen to me. I'm sorry okay."

"Why should I listen to you?" Marian said petulantly collapsing onto the sofa.

Robin sat down next to her "Because I deserve a chance to explain."

His companion took a look at her watch "you've got two minutes."

Robin sighed "look I know I shouldn't have just left like that but I needed" he paused.

Marian glared at him "one minute."

She got a scowl in return "I needed to find myself."

Marian stood up and walked off into the kitchen "well the next time you need to 'find yourself' how about you tell me instead of just leaving a note pinned to the fridge. You can show yourself out."

Robin stood and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Quickly writing down a number he left it on a side table "call me if you want to talk" he said quietly before exiting the apartment.

Once she heard the sound of the door slam Marian rushed back into the living room. Grabbing the paper she stared at his hasty scrawl.

_0989 573 892._

_Call me xxx L._

Then clutching the paper to her chest she broke into tears.

* * *

Robin climbed onto his motorcycle and roared back to Much's

"How'd it go" Much asked as he walked through the door.

"It was Marian" Robin said quietly

"Marian" Much said surprised.

"That's what I said."

"Marian Fitzwalter."

"I don't know any other Marian's"

"The Marian you were going out with before you left."

"The very same"

"The Marian you proposed too."

"YES" Robin yelled "Marian Fitzwalter. The Marian I proposed too. The Marian I LOVE." With that he turned on his heel and walked back out of the house.

He drove randomly not entirely sure where he was heard. Eventually he pulled up outside a bar. Looking up he saw the neon sign read _**Little John's.**_ Walking inside he sat at the bar. A few minutes later the tallest man Robin had ever seen walked up to him.

"Hey" the man said "what can I get you."

"Scotch straight up" Robin replied "and keep them coming."

The man bought the drink over "names John by the way."

"Robin" came the reply as Robin drained the drink in one gulp and pushed the glass back towards the John.

"So Robin" John said as he pushed another scotch his way "care to tell me what's up"

"Girl trouble" Robin replied morosely.

"Ah" John said nodding "we've all been there. So what's happened laddie."

"There was this girl" Robin explained "We'd know each other for years and in college we began to go out" he stopped and took another sip of his drink."

"Then what" John asked intrigued.

"I proposed" Robin explained "then found her kissing another bloke. So I left. Ended up travelling around the world for two years."

John looked at him "is she with this other guy."

"No" Robin said quickly "At least I don't think so."

"Do you still love her?"

Robin paused before nodding "yeah. I do."

John smiled "then go get her back you young fool."

Robin stood up and put some money on the bar "thanks John. I think I'll do just that."

* * *

Marian sat on the sofa digging into a carton of ice cream.

"So your ex came round." Jaq questioned from the arm chair.

Marian simply nodded while taking another mouthful of ice cream.

"When did you two go out" Jaq asked reaching over and prising the spoon from Marian's grip.

Marian gulped "two years ago."

Jaq looked at her "so he's the guy from the photo."

Marian nodded "Robin Locksley. We'd known each other since we were kids."

"What happened?"

Marian walked into the kitchen and put the carton into the sink "Like I said we'd known each other for ever and when we started college we started dating." She laughed "he even proposed."

"So what went wrong?"

"He left" Marian said simply "I woke up one morning and he had gone."

"So what are you going to do?" Jaq asked picking her bag up and heading towards the door.

"I don't know" Marian admitted.

"Sleep on it" Jaq replied "I'll see you tomorrow."

Marian sat back down on the sofa. Before she could do anything she head a knock at the door "What did you leave" she began but when she opened she found Robin on the other side.

"Hello again" he said cheekily.

"What do you want" Marian demanded blocking the door.

"I just want to talk."

"Well tough I don't want to."

"Fine" Robin said crouching down against the wall "I'll just stay here till your ready."

"You can't stay there" Marian protested.

"Why not"

"Cause I'll call the police."

Robin smiled "do it. I'll be happy to explain what I'm doing here."

"You're insufferable" Marian snarled before slamming the door.

Robin laughed and settled himself down into a sitting position. "It's going to be a long night" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Inside the apartment Marian was sitting on the other side of the door. Suddenly she could hear the faint sound of music from the other side of the door. Sighing she climbed to her feet and walked into the bedroom.

Robin sat on the floor with his iPod in waiting for Marian to make the next move.

**There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there**

**Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come**

**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come**

**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another**

Just as the song finished he heard the door open and looking up found Marian on the other side.

"You'd better come in" she said quietly.

He nodded and standing up followed her into the apartment. "So how you been Marian" he asked once they were both seated.

"let's skip the pleasantries Locksley" Marian said icily "what are you doing here."

"I'm staying with Much."

"I mean what are you doing in my apartment."

"Total coincidence I assure you" Robin crossing his arms "I was looking for apartments in the newspapers and saw yours. Not that I knew it was yours"

"Why did you need to find an apartment?"

"Like I said I'm staying with Much. Turns out his wife's pregnant so they needed me to move out."

"So why are you still hanging around here." Marian demanded.

"Simple" Robin replied "I miss you."

Marian turned on her heel and strode back towards the kitchen "you should have thought of that before you went gallivanting around the world."

Robin ran after her and grabbed hold of her arm "Marian I've already apologised for that. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Until it starts to sound sincere" Marian replied acidly.

Robin backed off a few feet "look Marian I'm sorry. I know what I did was incredibly stupid but I hope that at some stage you can forgive me. I'm going to go now but feel free to ring me if you want to talk."

"Don't count on it" Marian replied quietly.

Robin walked towards the door. "I'll see you Marian."

* * *

Robin climbed on his bike and drove back towards Much's

"So what happened" Much asked.

"I went to see Marian."

Much winced "guess that didn't go well."

Robin shook his head "not really no."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Right now I'm going to get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to wait for her to call."

Much looked confused "how can you be sure that she'll call."

"Cause I know Marian. Besides if she doesn't call I'll just go and sit outside her apartment again till she agrees to listen."

"So have you had any luck finding an apartment yet?"

Robin nodded before making his way towards the stairs "Oh I've found one. I'll be out of your hair in a couple of days."

The next morning Marian took a long look at the slip of paper in her hand. Picking up the phone she quickly dialled the number.

"Robin" she said quietly.

"Hey Fitz" he replied sleepily.

Marian ignored the nickname "I want to meet up"

"Where and what time" Robin said yawning.

"There's a coffee shop near my apartment block. I work there and I have a break at 10. I'll see you then."

"Fine" Robin said "I'll see you then."

Robin walked down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Who was on the phone" Much asked

"You heard that."

Much scowled "you have a Hotel California ring tone. Impossible not to hear that."

Robin smiled "Marian called. I'm meeting her later."

Much looked at him "How did you know that would happen."

"Like I said. I know Marian."

At 10 o'clock Robin walked into the Sherwood Coffee Shop and sat down at a corner table. A few minutes later Marian joined him.

"Nice to see you again Fitz" Robin said.

"Look Robin" Marian sighed "I was thinking. I'm not ready to forgive you. But I am ready for us to be friends again."

"I can work with that" Robin replied "but why the sudden change of heart."

Marian smiled "if your going to be in town for a while it's easier if we can get on. Besides I can't be enemies with my roommate."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	3. Moving Day

Authors Note: Me own Robin Hood. Good joke ever thought of going on the comedy circuit.

Sorry for the long wait but lots of thing conspired to stop me from writing.

Happy Reading.

**Moving Day.**

_"Nice to see you again Fitz" Robin said._

_"Look Robin" Marian sighed "I was thinking. I'm not ready to forgive you. But I am ready for us to be friends again."_

_"I can work with that" Robin replied "but why the sudden change of heart."_

_Marian smiled "if your going to be in town for a while it's easier if we can get on. Besides I can't be enemies with my roommate."_

Robin looked at her "roommate."

Marian nodded "if you're still interested that is."

Robin smiled "yeah I'm still interested. But I have to ask again why the change of heart."

"Look" Marion said "I need someone to split the rent with me and it might as well be someone I know instead of a complete stranger."

"Okay then. When can I move in?"

"When's good for you."

The smiled widened "how about tomorrow. I think Much would appreciate me getting out as soon as possible."

Marian smiled "okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Robin stood up and dropped a light kiss on her cheek "Tomorrow won't be able to come fast enough. Later Fitz."

Marion simply stared as he walked out of the coffee shop. "Later Robin" she whispered her hand gently brushing against her cheek."

* * *

Robin parked his motorbike outside of Much's house before walking in the front door.

"How'd it go" Much said as Robin collapsed on the sofa.

"I'll be out of here tomorrow" Robin said picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

"So Marian said yes."

Robin nodded his attention focused on the game.

"You knew that would happen didn't you."

"Yup" Robin said

"How"

"Like I've said before I know Marian. I knew that me being here would be a shock at first but in time she if not forgive me than at least agree to speak to me. After that it was a simple matter of convincing her to let me move in. Turns out she didn't need much convincing."

"You still like her don't you." Much said seriously.

Robin sighed "yeah. I do."

"Then is it sensible to move in with her. You might end up getting hurt again."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"But are you. What happens if she's going out with someone?"

"Then I'll cope." Robin turned to his friend "Look Much I'm not going to run away again I can promise you that."

"How do you know?"

"I've grown up" Robin said after a brief pause "I'm not the guy I was two years ago. But you have to understand Much I love Marian. Not just like her but love her. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her and if that means spending a little time as her friend I'll cope. I did it before. If it means putting up with going out with someone else I'll deal with that too. But I have to be with her somehow. I love her Much. More than you could know.

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's the most important person in my life Much."

"Then I won't say another word."

"Thanks" With that Robin went upstairs to begin packing.

* * *

"So you're shacking up with your ex" Jaq said as she ladled pasta into bowls.

"We're not shacking up" Marian "He's just moving in."

"Same difference"

Marian scowled "you're the one who told me to get a roommate."

Jaq shrugged "yeah but I didn't expect you to go for one of your old boyfriends. Wasn't there anyone else."

Her friend shook her head "no one I would particularly want to live with. At least I know what Robin's like."

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Jaq said as she put the bowls on the table. "could be trouble."

"How so."

"Well you've just broken up with Guy and know you've got another bloke moving in. Is that really wise."

Marian shook her head fiercely "He's just a friend Jaq. Any feelings I had for him went away shortly after he left."

Jaq cocked her head to one side and picked up her fork. "I don't think you believe that any more than I do."

"Believe what you will" Marian replied savagely digging at her pasta "he's just a friend."

"Hence the tear marks on the note he gave you" Jaq sighed "look Marian I'm only looking out for you. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for him I'll believe you. But remember at one point you loved him enough to agree to marry him."

"That was before he went away."

"Fair enough. But those type of feelings don't just go away. So do you still love him."

Marian said nothing instead turning back to her bowl and spearing a piece of pasta on her fork.

* * *

The next morning Marian was woken by a knocking on her front door. Getting up and blearily making her way out into the hall she opened the door to find a chipper looking Robin on the other side with a holdall slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here" she said quietly.

"You said tomorrow" Robin replied "well tomorrow is today."

"Yeah but I didn't mean at" she grabbed Robin's arm and looked at his watch "eight in the morning."

"Well I wanted to get a head start" Robin said "I've got a lot of stuff."

"Doesn't look like it" Marian said staring at the holdall.

"Well this isn't all of it." Robin replied "I've got a load of stuff in storage and I'm going to pick it up now in Much's car. I thought I better let you know."

Marian nodded sleepily "okay. Now go so I can get changed."

Robin smiled "I'll see you in a bit Marian."

Half an hour later Marian emerged from the bedroom showered and changed to find Robin at the door again carrying a box with two cups of coffee balance on top. "I thought we could some of it." Robin said putting the box down and handing her one of the cups. "You looked like you could use it earlier."

"Well I'm not a morning person" Marian replied taking a sip of the coffee before looking at him "double espresso with four sugars. How'd you know."

"It's the same as you drank in collage. I guessed you hadn't changed that much."

Marian smiled "thanks. I'll go and get some of the other boxes"

Robin nodded and chucked her the keys. "It's the silver Citroen."

When Marian returned she noticed Robin was staring round the flat. "Something the matter."

"There aren't any pictures" Robin said slowly.

"Not a big fan" Marian replied quickly "let's have some music shall we."

**This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin here with you  
So I'll be holdin my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**Ooooooh,  
You can't give up!  
Lookin for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin on  
Cause it could be the one,  
the one you're waiting on**

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.**

**Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**

**Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there**

* * *

Later that afternoon as they were unpacking the boxes Marian found a familiar photograph. "I didn't know you kept this" she said quietly.

"Of course I did" Robin said "It's a good picture."

It was of the two of them arms wrapped around each other lying on the grass in a park the sun shining down on them and glinting off a ring on Marian's finger.

"They were good times weren't they Fitz" Robin said slowly coming to stand behind her.

"They were" Marian replied then shivered slightly as she felt Robin's arms snake around her waist "we had some fun."

"Pity it didn't work out" Robin whispered into her ear before realising her "I'll go and start on some dinner."

"Okay" Marian whispered "I'll finish unpacking this box and then come help you."

After dinner the pair were sitting on the couch watching a sitcom on TV. Marian pulled her legs up under her and unconsciously leaned into Robin's shoulder. "So what did Much say when you told him you were moving in here."

Robin switched the mute on and sighed "he thought I was making a mistake."

"Why"

"Something about moving in with your ex-girlfriend can only lead to trouble."

Marian laughed "My friend Jaq said the same thing."

Robin looked at her "do you think they could be right."

Marian shook her head "We're just friends right."

Robin looked away and said nothing.

Concerned Marian reached up and caressed his cheek "Robin. We are just friends right."

"I'm not sure. "I think"

"What do you think."

"I think that Much was right. It is hard."

"What is."

"Not being able to kiss you."

Marian sat breathing in Robin's scent and staring at him "Maybe I can help with that" she said slowly.

Laying a hand on his chest to brace herself Marian leaned up and gently kissed Robin. A second later he had a hand on her back and was returning the kiss. She gently ran her tongue across his lower lip. When he opened his mouth she slowly caressed his tongue with her own.

Then just as quickly as the kiss had begun it was over and Marian had pulled away.

"What was that" she said quietly.

"It felt like a kiss" Robin quipped.

"I can't"

"Can't what" Robin said

"Can't do this." Marian replied before jumping up and running into her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Robin stood up and followed her "Marian" he said "come on. You can't just kiss me and then run away."

"Night Robin" Marian said "I'll see you in the morning."

"But it's only nine o'clock."

"I've got an early day tomorrow."

Robin sighed "Night Fitz."

A few hours later as Robin lay in his new bed staring at the ceiling he heard footsteps making their way to his room. Sitting up and turning on the light he saw Marian standing in the doorway dressed in what he recognised as one of his old shirts.

"Fitz" he said drowsily "what is it."

"Can I stay with you."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


	4. Confusing Thoughts

Authors Note: *Checks list of possesions* Nope I don't own Robin Hood in any way shape or form.

So here's the next Chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement and I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Reading.

**Confusing Thoughts. **

_"Night Robin" Marian said "I'll see you in the morning."_

_"But it's only nine o'clock."_

_"I've got an early day tomorrow."_

_Robin sighed "Night Fitz."_

_A few hours later as Robin lay in his new bed staring at the ceiling he heard footsteps making their way to his room. Sitting up and turning on the light he saw Marian standing in the doorway dressed in what he recognised as one of his old shirts._

_"Fitz" he said drowsily "what is it."_

_"Can I stay with you?"_

Robin pulled back the covers and walked over to her. "What was that Marian"

Marian shuffled slightly a crimson blush lighting up her face "I asked if I could stay with you" She turned away and began to head back to her room "I'm sorry" she said quickly "I shouldn't have said anything."

Robin grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him "Fitz" he whispered "why do you want to stay with me."

Marian shook her head "I don't know" she moaned "it's just. You're here and we've kissed and" she stopped and looked away "I couldn't sleep" she said "not with the thought of you in the other room."

"I see you still have some of my stuff."

She looked down at his shirt and blushed again "It's comfortable" she said "and it keeps me warm."

"I thought you would have burned everything of mine when I left."

Marian looked up "Never. I was mad at you yes but you were still my best friend. Besides" she said after a short pause "I kept hoping you would come back. At least for a little while."

Robin ran his hand across her cheek "I'm so sorry Marian. I made a mistake running away like that. I know you said you weren't ready to forgive me but I promise you I will never do something like that again."

"You hurt me Robin" Marian said staring up at him "I thought you loved me and then you just ran away. I was a wreck for months."

"I'm so sorry Fitz" Robin said wrapping his arms around her "But I still love you. I never stopped understand."

She nodded "I guess I'd better go back to bed" she said pulling herself out of Robin's grip and walking towards the door.

Robin grabbed her arm again and pulled back towards him "your not going anywhere Fitz" he whispered pulling her towards the bed "if you want to stay with me you can."

Marian smiled as she climbed into bed and snuggled up against Robin's large form "Night Robin" she whispered.

"Night Marian" he whispered back "sleep well." Then turning out the light he pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later Robin woke and stared at the sleeping form next to him. As he watched Marian sleep he thought back to the first time they had met so many years before.

_Five year old Robin Locksley stared out of his bedroom window. He hadn't wanted to move but when his father Matthew got a new job there had been no choice. His parents were still downstairs unpacking and Robin was bored. _

_Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a movement in the garden of the house next door. Turning his head he saw a beautiful girl of his own age. She was spinning around in the sunshine and her raven black hair was creating a halo around her face. Robin was stunned. He had never seen anything more beautiful. _

_Running downstairs he went out into the garden and climbed over the fence. "Hello" he said._

_The girl stopped dancing and looked up at him "Hello" she replied "I haven't see you before."_

_"We've just moved in next door" Robin replied._

_"Cool" the girl said "there aren't enough kids my age around here. Maybe we could be friends."  
_

_"I'd like that" Robin replied "can I ask what you were doing."_

_"I was dancing" the girl replied. _

_"Why"_

_"Because I like it. Besides it's too nice to stay indoors."_

_"I guess you're right" Robin said._

_Before they could say anything more Robin heard his name being called from the other side of the fence. "I've got to go" he whispered "I'll try and come back later."_

_"Okay" the girl said nodding "I'll be here."_

_Robin scrambled back over the fence and ran back into the house. "Robin" his mother said "where were you."_

_"I was exploring" he replied. _

_"Well go and put some shoes on" she continued "we've been invited for dinner next door."  
_

_Robin did as he was told and a few minutes later he and his parents were standing outside his neighbour's door. His father rang the bell and a few seconds later a tall bearded man opened it._

_"Matthew" he called "good to see you."_

_"Good to see you too Edward" Robin's father replied "this is my wife Rachel and my son Robin."  
_

_"Come in" Edward said "we're all in the living room." Hurrying them into the room he gestured to a dark haired woman and the girl Robin had met earlier "Girls this is Matthew, Rachel and Robin. Everyone this is my wife Elizabeth and my daughter Marian."_

_"Hello" Marian said softly looking at Robin._

_"Hello" Robin replied deciding that he might just have found his best friend. _

Robin smiled at the memory realising that he had been right. Shaking his head he rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later Marian woke and looking over at Robin smile sadly. They had been in this position many times before and it never worked out well. Rolling over she closed her eyes and thought back.

_Wiping the tears from her eyes Marian walked towards Robin's room. Knocking softly she leant against the doorpost. A few seconds later Robin opened it._

_"Marian" he said surprised "what are you doing here."_

_"Hello Robin" she whispered "can I come in."_

_He nodded and pulled her inside "are you okay" he said quietly as she collapsed onto his couch._

_"No" she cried "why are there no nice men out there Robin."_

_"I take it the date didn't go well then."_

_She shook her head "He spent the whole night talking about himself. Not once did he ask about me or my interests."_

_"Some people are just like that Fitz" Robin said wrapping an arm around his best friends shoulder "not everyone is like that."  
_

_"Yes they are" Marian said petulantly "if their not up themselves then their just interested in my looks. No one cares."_

_"That's not true" Robin said fiercely "there are plenty of people in the world who care about you. Me for one."_

_Marian laughed "I know you care about me Rob" she smiled "maybe we should date. At least we know each other."_

_"Why don't we" Robin said suddenly._

_"Why don't we what" Marian said._

_"Date. Like you said we know each other."  
_

_Marian laughed "you can't be serious."_

_Robin nodded "look Marian I" he stopped, looked away and shook his head "it's not important."_

_"What isn't" Marian said standing up and grabbing Robin's arm "tell me."_

_Robin looked at her his face bright red "Fitz" he said slowly "we've know each other for years. You're my best friend and I want you to promise me that what I tell you won't change anything. I don't want to lose you."_

_Marian nodded "I promise."_

_Robin sighed "I love you" he said slowly._

_Marian took a step back "what did you say."_

_"I love you Fitz" Robin repeated "always have. Ever since I first saw you dancing in the sunlight."  
_

_Marian looked up at him "I don't know what to say."_

_"Just tell me this doesn't change anything between us."_

_Marian sat back down "I don't Robin. This is big."_

_Robin shook his head "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."_

_Marian stood up and walked over to him "you have nothing to be sorry for Robin."_

_"But this is going to make things awkward and confusing and" Robin began. He was interrupted by the feeling of Marian's lips pressed against his._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her back before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "What does this mean" he whispered._

_"It means I'm interested in seeing where this leads" Marian replied. _

_Robin smiled before kissing her again. "Good" he said "I hoped you'd say that."_

* * *

The next morning Marian was woken by the sound of music. Rolling over she saw that Robin was no longer beside her. Standing up and walking over to the door she saw Robin standing in the kitchen making breakfast and singing along to the radio.

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**You're Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...  
**

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

**Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

**I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.**

"Morning" Marian said walking over and leaning against the worktop.

"Morning" Robin replied turning to her "sleep well."

Marian nodded "I haven't slept that well in ages."

Robin smiled and put down the knife he was holding "good" he said "so what does it mean."

"What"

"Last night. It can't just be nothing."

"It's not Robin" Marian replied "it's just. There's so much history between us. I don't want to get into anything if I'm going to get hurt again."

"You won't" Robin said fervently "I promise you Marian I've changed. I know I screwed up two years ago but that's in the past. Give me a chance to prove I'm different. Please."

Marian stared at the pleading look in her best friend's eyes. "Okay Robin" she said "One chance. That's all."

"Thank you" Robin said pulling her into a hug "you won't regret it I promise it."

Marian smiled and kissed him "I'd better not."

* * *

After breakfast Robin picked up the plates and dumped in the sink. Marian picked up her coffee cup and followed him. "I'll go and have a shower while you wash up" she said "I've got to be a work in ten minutes."

Robin cocked an eyebrow "I could always join you" he said "washing ups not going anywhere."

Marian spluttered with laughter and as she did so she tripped on a corner of the rug. Robin rushed to catch her and as he did so the remains of her coffee flew out of the mug and splashed onto Robin's shirt leaving a massive stain on his shirt.

"Well now I have to join you" Robin said a massive smirk on his face.

Marian smacked his arm "give me your shirt and I'll dump it in the wash basket.

Robin nodded and pulling off his shirt passed it to the smiling girl opposite him then followed her towards the bathroom before veering off into the bedroom.

Just as he was about to pull on another shirt he heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that" Marian called "it's probably the postman"

"All right" Robin called before pulling a tight-fitting shirt and heading towards the door. Opening it he found a tall man with long dark hair standing on the other side.

"Can I help you" Robin said politely.

"Yeah" the man said "I want to see Marian. Tell her it's Guy."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
